


Kitten

by Faetori



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Im sorry omg, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, face fucking, literally just blowjob porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: It's literally just a blow job idk what to tell you
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Aria! 
> 
> Also honestly I'm sorry this is not as good as I wanted it to be but I've been working on it for way too long so. Here. Take it.

Remi shivered at the feeling of gentle but calloused fingers on his neck, putting a collar on him. 

The collar was new, and he couldn’t pinpoint whose idea it was, but you wouldn’t hear him complaining. Ignis had bought it a couple days ago, and Remi had gone as red as the trucks at work at the engraved “kitten” on the tag. It was a nickname reserved only for the bedroom, and Remi seemed to melt every time the name came out of Ignis’ mouth.

“Not too tight, is it?” 

Remi shook his head, looking up at the bigger man from his position on his knees on the floor. Ignis was kneeling in front of him, and he gave a soft smile as he brushed Remi’s straight bangs out of his eye. 

“You look beautiful, Kitten.” 

Remi’s face went red as he tried to look away in slight embarrassment, but Ignis grabbed Remi’s jaw, making him turn his head back to look at him. 

“Don’t hide from me, Rem. Now, are you ready?” 

Remi looked up at his partner, nodding, then, “Yes.” 

Ignis stood back up to his full height before unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pulling out his dick. 

His expression softened for a moment, looking Remi in the eyes. 

“Tap my leg if you need, okay?” 

Remi nodded impatiently, leaning forward and reaching up to grab Ignis’ dick, moving forward on his knees to get closer. He looked up through his eyelashes at the man, leaving little kitten licks on the head before fitting his mouth over the tip, lightly sucking. Ignis groaned, threading a hand through Remi’s hair, gently urging him to take more. Remi braced his free hand against Ignis’ hip before letting the other man control his head movement. 

Ignis started out slow, as he always did. He pulled Remi by the hair to take in more and more of his cock, starting off with just a couple inches before he started thrusting into Remi’s mouth. 

Remi moved his hand from the base of Ignis’ cock to wrap around the back of the other man's thigh, trying not to lose his balance from the thrusts.

Ignis groaned quietly, tightening his grip in Remi’s hair, making the smaller man whine. The vibrations went right through Ignis’ cock, making him hunch over a bit and thrust faster and deeper. 

“You look so beautiful like this, baby boy. I feel like I could come just from seeing you on your knees. God, you’re taking my cock so well, you’re being so good for me.” 

Remi could feel his face heating up from the praise. He pulled back, tapping lightly on his partner’s hip, and the hand in his hair immediately loosened. 

Ignis gently ran a hand through the aqua strands, kneeling down again. 

“You okay, Rem?” 

Remi nodded once before looking up to look Ignis in the eye. 

“Why are you being so delicate? Fuck my face, Ignis, be rough!” 

Ignis’ eyes widened behind his reading glasses before nodding. 

“One of those days, hm?” 

Ignis stood back up, grabbing Remi by his hair again, tightening his grip until it was almost too much. Remi’s eyes rolled back a bit at the rough treatment, but managed to grin up at Ignis, knowing he was about to get  _ exactly _ what he wanted. 

Ignis guided Remi back to his dick, tapping the tip against Remi’s mouth once, twice, before Remi opened his mouth. Ignis slid in, instantly hitting the back of the smaller man’s throat. 

“You ready, Kitten?” 

Remi nodded as much as the hand in his hair would allow, rubbing his tongue along a thick vein on the bottom of his cock. 

Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he started thrusting into Remi’s mouth again, only now hitting the back of his throat every time. After a minute or so, Ignis started going deeper, back into Remi’s throat. 

Wet sounds filled the room, growing louder and louder the rougher Ignis got. 

Remi tried to use his tongue to help make it better, but after a while he flattened it to the bottom of his mouth, happily letting Ignis just use his mouth. His jaw hurt from being kept open so wide and the rough treatment, but he loved the burn. His eyes widened when instead of Ignis pulling Remi’s head back again, he kept him on his dick, pushing deeper into his throat. Remi’s grip tightened on Ignis’ hip as he felt tears spill over onto his cheeks, trying not to gag. He stayed where he was for as long as he could, but after a few moments he had to tap out again, causing Ignis to immediately let go, pulling his hips back to let Remi breathe. 

Remi turned his head to the side, coughing a bit into his elbow before turning back to Ignis. His spouse had a concerned look on his face, but Remi shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow, before, “It’s alright, Remi. Why don’t we just go lay down, hm? We can finish this later.” 

Remi’s gaze hardened before he shook his head. 

“No, we’re not done.” 

He leaned forward again, grabbing Ignis’ dick again, taking him as deep as he could without choking himself. One of Ignis’ hands immediately went to Remi’s hair again, but he kept his grip loose this time, leaving it there more to ground himself. 

Remi pulled back to lick at the slit, humming lowly, now making it his mission to make Ignis come as quickly as he could. 

He redoubled his efforts, sucking harder on the head, feeling smug when Ignis started moving his hips again, his hips stuttering back and forth. 

Remi looked up at Ignis through his lashes before gently dragging his top teeth against the head, licking into the slit one more time before he hears a strangled, “Remi!” 

The hand in his hair tightens, and that's all the warning he gets before Ignis comes in his mouth. Remi swallowed as much as he could, but had to pull back, causing the rest to get onto his face and glasses. 

Remi made a face, taking his glasses off that were now covered in semen. He looked around for a moment before looking up at Ignis, who had his eyes closed and was trying to catch his breath, and grabbed the hem of the shirt his husband still had on, using it to wipe off his glasses. 

After another moment, Ignis sighed, opened his eyes and straightened back up. He pulled his boxers back up and buckled his pants again before reaching down and easily lifting Remi off of the floor and onto the bed. 

Remi smiled at Ignis in gratitude for setting him on the side of the bed before going to grab something from the bathroom. He stretched out his legs, groaning quietly when both of his knees popped. 

“Ig, I love doing that, but my knees definitely don’t.” 

Ignis chuckled and nodded once he was back in front of Remi again, leaning down with a wet washcloth in hand and wiping off Remi’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Rem. How about I run you a hot bath, hm?” 

Remi smiled but just looked at Ignis, pulling his close by his shirt. 

“Maybe later, I just want to lay in bed for a while for now.” 

Ignis smiled, pressing a kiss to Remi’s forehead. 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about promare and igremi with me on twitter at firebug_lio


End file.
